Your Smile
by LenXag
Summary: Ini dia... Senyuman yang ingin kulihat setiap saat. Senyumanmu yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Senyuman yang membuatku ingin selalu berada didekatmu. Mungkin inilah takdirku. Takdir yang ditentukan untukku, bertemu dengan seorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta.'Lucrecia... Aku, mencintaimu.' VincentLucrecia. My first fic in this fandom. Maybe romance.


**Your Smile**

* * *

Disclaimer : Square Enix  
Story : Yuuki Minatsuki  
Warning: OOC(maybe), canon(I think).  
Genre: Romance  
Rate : T  
Pair: VincentLucrecia  
_**A/N**_: Disini saya mengambil setting sebelum FFVII, Vincent masih wujud Turks, Lucrecia juga belum menikah dengan Hojo.

* * *

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan takdir. Sesuatu yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, sesuatu yang tak terpikirkan sekalipun.

.

Vincent tengah berjalan menuju kantor atasannya. Ya atasannya, seseorang yang berjabatan lebih tinggi darinya yang hanya seorang Turks. Dan... seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ya, Lucrecia Crescent.  
Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Vincent sampai dikantor atasannya itu. Ia mengetuk pintu.

Tok... Tok...

"Silahkan," terdengar suara lembut dari dalam ruangan.

"Permisi," Vincent masuk keruangan itu, dan menutup pintunya.

"Ah, Vincent ! Akhirnya, bisa tolong bantu aku ?" Lucrecia tampak kesulitan mengambil sebuah buku yang berada di atas rak buku.

"Baiklah," Vincent tersenyum. Kemudian membantu Lucrecia mengambil buku. Ia hanya cukup berjinjit agar bisa mengapai buku itu.

"Ini," Vincent menyerahkan buku itu ke Lucrecia.

"Terima kasih," Lucrecia menerima buku pemberian Vincent.

"Ah, ya. Kenapa kau memanggilku, Lucrecia ? tanya Vincent.

"Hm ? Tidak apa-apa," jawab Lucrecia santai, sambil duduk dikursi miliknya.

"Hah, jadi kau hanya memanggilku hanya untuk mengambilkan buku ?" Vincent tampak tak puas dengan jawaban asal Lucrecia.

"Hahaha. Mungkin saja," Lucrecia tertawa mendengarnya.

"Benarkah ? Aku tak yakin, kau selalu memanggilku untuk hal yang bisa kau lakukan sendiri," Vincent tersenyum samar. Ia memang tidak keberatan jika Lucrecia memanggilnya hanya hal sepele, karena ia juga memang menyukainya.

"Apa kau marah jika aku memanggilmu hanya untuk membantuku ?" tanya Lucrecia.

'Deg'

Vincent kaget.  
"Ah, tentu tidak," jawab Vincent. Dalam hati ia berkata,

_'B__agaimana mungkin orang yang kucintai membuatku marah hanya dengan hal yang justru membuatku senang.'_

"Hihi, ayahmu dalam keadaan baik. Ia sedang menganalisa sebuah sel terbaru. Aku belum tahu apa itu, katanya kau dan aku bisa melihatnya setelah ia kembali," Lucrecia menatap kearahku.

_'Tatapan itu, mata itu... yang membuatku begitu bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.'_

Vincent membalas dengan senyuman kearah Lucrecia, sehingga Lucrecia sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ah, Vincent. Apa kau sudah makan siang ?" Lucrecia menatap jam yang berada dimeja kerjanya.

"Belum, kupikir setelah bertemu denganmu aku baru akan keluar makan siang," ia menjawab. Tangan kanannya ia masukan ke kantung celana miliknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan dulu ?" Lucrecia tampak khawatir.

"Tidak apa. Toh, aku belum lapar sekali,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut denganku," Lucrecia bangkit sambil mengambil keranjang piknik miliknya.  
Kemudian ia menghampiri Vincent.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Lucrecia yang kini berada disamping Vincent.

Vincent tersenyum sesaat.  
"Jadi pengawal pribadi yah," Vincent menggoda Lucrecia.

"Bukan-bukan, kau tetaplah Vincent, kau adalah anak dari Prof Grimoire Valentine," Lucrecia tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah, aku tak bisa menolak," Vincent menyerah. Rayuannya gagal.

"Kalau begitu ayo," Lucrecia menarik tangan kanan Vincent. Vincent tidak menolak sama sekali. Ia senang apa yang dilakukan Lucrecia terhadapnya. Ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Lucrecia Crescent.

.

* * *

Kini Vincent dan Lucrecia telah sampai disebuah taman kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor mereka. Tempat mereka biasa berpiknik sederhana.  
Vincent membantu Lucrecia meletakkan kain sebagai alas duduk mereka. Setelah siap, Lucrecia duduk dan mengambil keranjang miliknya.

"Baiklah, ayo Vincent. Apa yang kau tunggu ?" Lucrecia menatap Vincent yang masih berdiri.

Vincent menggeleng. Kemudian ia duduk, menunggu apa yang akan Lucrecia lakukan.

"Baiklah, aku membuat sandwitch untukmu. Aku tahu, kau selalu mengabaikan pola makanmu. Kalau kau begini terus, kau bisa sakit," Lucrecia mengeluarkan kotak makanan berisi sandwitch dan menyerahkannya ke Vincent.

"Terima kasih," Vincent menerima kotak makan itu.  
Vincent hendak mengambil sandwitch tersebut, namun dihentikan oleh Lucrecia.

"Tunggu, kau belum mencuci tangankan ? Tanganmu kotor, kemarikan tanganmu," Lucrecia mengambil tissu basah dan meraih tangan kanan Vincent kemudian membersihkannya.

"Lucrecia, aku bisa-"

"Tidak. Kau pasti tidak membersihkannya dengan benar. Biar aku saja," potong Lucrecia.

Lagi-lagi, ia tak bisa melawan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum atas perlakuan Lucrecia terhadapnya.

_'Tangannya... Begitu lembut'_ pikir Vincent.

"Baiklah, kemarikan tangan kirimu,"  
Vincent menyerahkan tangan kirinya ke Lucrecia. Setelah beberapa saat, Lucrecia telah selesai dengan aktifitasnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa memakannya,"  
Vincent mengangguk, dan mengambil sandwitch buatan tangan Lucrecia kemudian memakannya.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Lucrecia penasaran.

"Ini... ini enak," jawab Vincent.

"Hihi, terima kasih kau sudah mau memakannya," Lucrecia tersenyum.

Hati Vincent begitu nyaman jika berdekatan dengan wanita ini. Apalagi setiap perlakuannya membuatnya selalu tersenyum.  
Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu makan siang dibawah pohon yang teduh itu, berbagi canda tawa, dan kehangatan.

"Lucrecia,"

"Hm ?"

"Terima kasih banyak,"

"Ya." Lucrecia tersenyum lagi kearah Vincent. Vincent membalas senyuman Lucrecia.

_'Ini dia... Senyuman yang ingin kulihat setiap saat. Senyumanmu yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Senyuman yang membuatku ingin selalu berada didekatmu.'_

Mungkin inilah takdirku. Takdir yang ditentukan untukku, bertemu dengan seorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

_'Lucrecia... Aku, mencintaimu'_

End


End file.
